Laughter
by mojor
Summary: A love story in the finest tradition... ok, not so much, so it's basically just Plot, What Plot? Set mid S4. Kate finally gives in. No spoilers but knowledge of Cuffed and up to 4x11 etc would help.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- There is actually so much I want to improve on in this story, but I need to find a beta reader whose own vision of the characters matches mine and who is willing to beta M rated stuff (seriously, who doesn't like the sexy-fics?) .**

**So, my disclaimer is- I want to improve, I already have a list of bugbears in this story, I would LOVE to work with a beta on this and on another fic i am already working on... but in the mean time you're all gonna get stuck with this initial draft.**

**The story is complete. I just need to tweak and check a reference from an episode before I can post the whole thing.**

Laughter.

In the end it didn't happen the way she imagined. And when it came to Richard Castle there wasn't a whole lot she hadn't imagined; a night of drunken passion, forgetting themselves in a haze of post-near-death euphoria, fingers trespassing while snuggled on the couch under the guise of movie night, and a great many undercover kisses requiring far less clothing.

She hadn't ever imagined that, in the end, she would just give in. Or that the sound of their combined laughter would be the catalyst.

* * *

><p>A closed case (involving swinging spinsters in a retirement village) and 6pm on a Friday night had combined and left her feeling relaxed and something close to content.<p>

"We really do need more cases with naked seventy year olds," Castle smiled as he spoke, leaning back in their booth at the Old Haunt, "Although, having listened to Mr Angelo relaying events _in detail_ I'm not sure tequila shots will hold the same allure ever again." He wiggled his eyebrows in a parody of sexiness but his laughter touched his eyes.

"We can only _hope_ that we'll be sucking on limes at seventy, Castle." Beckett took a mouthful of her beer to cover her smile knowing full well where her partner's mind would have taken him.

"You can-" Castle started. His body stilled with the taunt on the tip of his tongue as his brain caught up with his over-eager mouth.

"I can what, Castle?" Beckett smirked, leaning forward and nudging his knee with her own "I can suck your lime anytime?" She suggested.

"No! No, no." He denied vehemently as he sat up straight, one hand raised in surrender.

The panic in his expression made her laugh openly.

"I was going to make a joke about Nikki and Rook, but, come to think of it, I like yours better." Castle grinned and returned the knee bump as he relaxed back against the cushioned upholstery again.

"I wish I had a photo of Espo's face when Lanie first mentioned the poker chips."

Castle's eyes widened and he squared his shoulders before he repeated the detective's words from earlier in the day "She had them _where_? And you found traces of _what_?" His strangled voice was such a perfect imitation of Esposito that Beckett couldn't help the laugh that broke free, and the pair allowed the stress of the week to fade as their laughter mingled.

Castle was the first to grow quiet. "You should laugh more often, Kate." He said tenderly. His hand moved several inches across the table before it stopped halfway between his empty glass and the beer bottle Beckett held.

The warmth in his voice and the pure openness of his gaze dropped the last of Beckett's defences. The laughter faded but her smile held. A completely foreign feeling of joy flowed through her and she moved forward without thinking. "Lately, it feels like I do." She admitted. She met his gaze and forced herself not to turn away, instead she allowed herself the rare luxury of basking in their connection.

They'd been through so much over the past year, both good and bad, and it had only served to strengthen their bond. With a sudden clarity Beckett realised that whatever doubts and fears she had clung to in order to force a nonexistent distance between them suddenly seemed like another layer of lies. She did not doubt the love, the loyalty, or the strength of this man. She was not afraid to let him love her. In fact she sought out proof of his unwavering support every time she felt the darkness creep into her soul. And she loved him back with a fierceness she'd never before dreamed of.

She'd spent the last six months jealously guarding the secret of his devotion to her and never had the courage to let him know the feeling was very much mutual. Beckett felt tears threaten and knew them for what they were; relief, acceptance, surrender.

A feather-light touch at her fingertips threatened to draw her eyes away until she recognised the feel of polished timber under her palm and realised it was her own hand closing the distance between them. Conscious of the movement now she allowed her fingers to find the grooves between his and slid her hand to lie on top.

Their eyes held and the feeling of peace from mere moments before was rapidly replaced with a swirling jolt of nervous desire. Across from her Castle had stilled with an almost inaudible inhalation.

Beckett smiled and continued to run her hand up past his wrist until the tips of her fingers disappeared under the small gap at his sleeve. "Take me home, Castle." Her voice was little more than a whisper.

The sounds of their fellow patrons at the bar faded until she could hear nothing but her too-loud heart beats as she waited for him to respond.

"Are you tired?" he asked, his carefully neutral voice betrayed by the thudding pulse point at his neck.

"No, Castle, I'm not tired," Beckett smiled.

A half-cough, that may have been Castle clearing his throat, was his only reply for an almost uncomfortably long moment. "I caught a cab in this morning. I don't have my car." He hesitated again, studying her intently. "But I can walk you home if you want to call it a day?"

She could feel him start to pull away and she regretted, once again, the barrier she had created between them with her fears and her lies. She regretted even more fiercely that she had caused him so much pain by forcing him to wait, impotently, as she meted out pieces of her heart and then stole them back again.

Beckett ghosted her fingers across the warmth of his forearm both to reassure him and to satisfy her own need to maintain contact. "Come home with me?" she hoped the invitation was clear.

His half smile didn't quite reach his eyes and she knew he was maintaining his steadfast position on the other side of the line they so frequently toed. Beckett felt the weight of his gaze as she reached for her coat and knew he was trying to solve the puzzle she had just created. She slipped out of the booth and slid her arms into her coat in one smooth movement.

A full step behind her Castle grabbed his gloves and jacket. Before standing he reached for his glass and swallowed the dregs of his drink; nothing but melted ice and the hint of scotch, but he needed something to remedy the dryness in his mouth.

He struggled into his jacket and he took two hurried steps to catch up. From behind the bar a voice called to them as they reached the door, "Have a nice night, Rick, Detective."

Castle turned back to offer a wave to his bar tender, "Thanks, Carl, you too. I'll check in with you over the weekend."

A blast of cold air hit him as he moved to reach for the handle. Beside him Beckett held the door open and waited for him step through in front of her. Her mouth fought against a smile. He laughed at her gesture and reached an arm around behind her to press lightly at her back, ushering her through alongside him, their hips brushing together.

After a few steps Beckett reached behind herself and linked their fingers; left hand to left hand. Castle squeezed her hand briefly in acknowledgement but said nothing as they turned onto the sidewalk.

"The silence is killing me, Castle."

"Silence?"

"You! You're never this quiet."

"Ah, Detective." He lowered his head until his mouth was at her temple. "Are you missing the sound of my voice?"

Even without being able to see his face Beckett knew he was smirking. "And if I say 'yes' will you read me a story when we get to my apartment?"

"A bedtime story?" his playful banter was back.

The trepidation Beckett had felt creeping in quickly faded. "Perhaps," She pulled their joined hands to her hip almost forcing him to wrap his arm around her waist. "I haven't heard a single whisper about your next book. What are Nikki and Rook up to?" She kept her tone light; both to give him a chance to catch up and to allow herself time to regain her bearings. It's not every day that you decide to just surrender to the army of one that has laid an unwavering siege against an impenetrable wall.

"Are you sure you want a sneak preview?"

"Dazzle me with your brilliance, Richard Castle."

"Hmmm, 'brilliance', that's a lot of pressure. Lucky for you my muse has been beyond-inspiring of late."

"Really?" she flashed him a shy smile, her tone half a question.

"Really, what?"

"Beyond inspiring? Seriously, Castle?" When Castle didn't answer after several seconds Beckett pushed further. "I'm not going to be reading about handcuffs or haunted houses in the next Nikki Heat am I?"

"Only if you read from my private collection of works," He replied, deadpan, having to look down at her where she was pressed into his side.

"If you had a private collection of works I'd be very nervous." Beckett's nose crinkled as she grinned at him. Her face was almost flush against his shoulder and curls of her hair blew across her cheek and onto the lapel of his jacket as the wind gusted around them. They weaved together through the early Friday evening crowd, the street busy despite the cold.

"What makes you think I don't?" he asked, cheekily.

"Do you?" She stopped walking suddenly. The pull of their joined hands bought Castle around in front of her.

"I'll never tell!" the creases at the corners of his eyes were like a red flag to a bull.

"Castle." She growled, it was both a warning and a plea.

He laughed openly at her frustration and stepped backwards, letting go of her hand. "Let's get a cab; it's too cold to be out here." He stepped to the edge of the pavement and glanced along the road looking for a ride, and neatly sidestepping the conversation.

Beckett wrapped her arms around her chest in an effort to stay warm and tried to frown at her partner, "Don't think I'm letting this go."

"I'll let you interrogate me later."

She waited until a cab pulled over and he had the door open for her before she replied. "Perhaps I'll share a few stories from my own private collection?" Her voice dropped on the word 'private' and she knew she had him when it took him several moments before he climbed in after her.

* * *

><p>tbc...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**unnecessary authors note number 1- has anyone else listened to the album Lovestrong? Tell me 'Arms' and 'Distance' are not perfect songs for Kate and Rick respectively! I would admit to my heart breaking for them but then i would also have to admit to being beyond my own personally acceptable level of shipperdom...**

**.**

* * *

><p>Out of the wind, and warmed by the cab's heater, the pair relaxed against each other. Christina Perri played loudly on the stereo and Beckett focused on the beat and did her best to ignore the words. She'd bought the album last month and thought of Castle every time she listened to it.<p>

"Do you have plans for the weekend?" she asked in an attempt to cover the lyrics with conversation.

"I'll probably be writing, actually. Alexis and Mother are going on a double-date," he grimaced giving his opinion on the matter, "and I am hoping desperately to not have to hear details."

"A double-date? I think that sounds wonderful for them! Very 'Martha'."

"Isn't it just. It's their third outing with the Messrs John Danton Farnsworth, and I don't think my credit card can survive too many more."

"I'm sure your credit card will manage just fine." She teased, tapping his thigh with the back of her hand in a friendly smack. The brief contact distracted her, and her hand settled in her own lap for mere seconds before rolling over her own knee to rest against the warmth of his leg. The movement could have been accidental but she trusted in him to know her well enough to see the contact as a gentle attempt to encourage him.

When his hand slid along the length of his thigh, and came to rest with his pinky finger ever so gently touching the gap between her thumb and index finger, Beckett closed her eyes. She drew a slow steady breath deep into her lungs and hooked her finger around his. Anchored.

Their bodies touched only briefly at shoulder, hip, and thigh, with the slight jostling of the cab manoeuvring around traffic. The tiny inch of skin where their fingers linked was enough to cause goosebumps to break out along the length of her arm. A weight settled in her belly; both comforting and overwhelming, but so incredibly right.

The press of lips, ever so soft, against her forehead caused her heart to stutter in her chest. Castle tightened his hold on her finger and twisted their hands, covering the back of hers with his larger hand and sliding the tips of his fingers across her knuckles and into the gaps between them. Beckett opened her fingers, giving him room to move, and then tightened her grip, trapping their hands together tightly.

Holding hands; between any other couple it would hardly have been remarkable but between them it felt like the earth had dropped from beneath their feet. Castle's breath left him in a shuddered exhalation. The corners of Beckett's mouth lifted in the hint of a smile and she, too, released the breath that she had been holding. Her head turned and dropped, weightless, onto his shoulder and her next breath was filled with the scent of him. The bare skin of his neck touched her forehead and she fought the temptation to lift her mouth to taste the hollow below his jaw. It was a well practiced restraint honed by years of denying that very same desire.

For a fleeting instant she was bombarded with the image of them entangled in the back of the cab; hands and mouths given free reign. The jolt to her core and resulting warmth bought her back to reality, but not before the silence between them was broken by low whimper from the depths of her throat.

The body beneath her went rigid, and she could sense his indecision. She held her position and waited. A long minute later Castle's other hand slid into her hair and gently cupped the back of her head with only the hint of pressure. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and whispered into her hair, "Kate, we're there."

It wasn't until the cab veered slightly and came to a stop that she understood his meaning; they were at her apartment. She didn't want to move and briefly considered asking the driver to just keep circling the block. But they were metres away from her couch, her bed, her kitchen table, from skin and surrender. That thought lent her momentum.

Without looking at her partner she untangled herself, had the door open, and was closing the short distance to the front steps in an instant. She fumbled for the keys to the building while Castle paid cab fare. By the time she had the door open she could sense him behind her.

The elevator was waiting for them. Kate pressed the button for her floor and stepped back to stand beside Castle as the doors closed. She could feel the tension in his body as she linked her arm through his. Neither spoke. They both avoided their reflection in the polished metal.

The elevator jolted an instant before the ding sounded and the doors slid open. Beckett stepped out before the doors had even had a chance to fully retract and Castle angled himself around the door to keep up.

Her key slid smoothly into the deadbolt lock and without pausing she changed keys and undid the second bolt. The door swung open and Kate had them inside and backed against the wall in an instant, her foot kicked the door closed behind them and the snick of the lock engaging was barely heard over Castle's grunt as he hit the wall and her growl as their mouths crashed together.

Their bodies fit together from thigh to chest and Kate paused for the briefest of moments to let the sensation soak over her before she opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to trace the curve of his lower lip. Running her hands up the curve of his chest, the breadth of his shoulders, the length of his neck Kate lost herself in mapping the contours of his body. Tangling her fingers in the hair at the base of his head she gripped him tightly and pressed herself closer. His hands splayed at her hip, pulling her closer still, and the intoxicating pressure of his arousal deepened her own.

A jolt of pure heat ran from her breasts to her clit and Kate rolled her hips against him and sought to deepen their kiss. Instead she gasped cool air as Castle turned his head away. The hands at her hips pushed instead of pulled and she tightened her hold at his neck in an attempt to bring him back.

"Holy shit, Kate." His voice cracked as he spoke. He took an unsteady breath and slid half a step along the wall, severing the contact between their bodies. "What are you...?

Kate took a half step to follow him, bring them back into contact with one another, and interrupting his questions. "Just love me, Castle." She whispered into his mouth, pressing up into him once again.

"Kate. Please." He begged, turning just enough to avoid the kiss. Their cheeks brushed together and Kate allowed the deliciously delicate touch to continue, encouraging him to follow; their noses stroking, breath mingling, a flutter of eyelash against cheek, before their lips ghosted across each other in the faintest hint of a kiss.

Sensing surrender, Kate leaned fully into him, only to have him startle and break away again. Stepping sideways and away from the wall, his hands moved to her arms and gripped her tight. "Kate, you know how much I want this," his voice little more than a growl. "Please. Don't. I can't do this."

Kate released her grip on the back of his head and bought her hands to settle on his chest. She could feel the thundering beat of his heart beneath her palms and it matched the rhythm of her own. Stepping back just enough to be able to clearly see his face Kate looked him in the eye and waited. The vice-like grip he had on her upper arms slowly softened.

"I want this too, Castle. Us. I want 'us'." She gave him a moment to process her confession, her fingers tracing tiny circles almost imperceptivity across the smooth linen of his shirt.

"What's changed, Kate?" he asked, eventually.

"I don't know. I just know that I looked over at you tonight and I just *knew* I didn't want to spend another night without you. We've been waiting for so long, Castle, " Her voice broke and she leaned into him as if to draw strength. Her hands stilled in their meanderings across his chest and she rested her forehead in the warm valley between shoulder and neck. "I know I'm half-broken, and it feels like there is so much more to do before I can just let go, but when we're together, when you're with me, I feel so much closer to being whole. And tonight it just seemed foolish to keep walking away from that."

"And tomorrow night?"

She knew what he was asking. She angled her head and spoke directly into his ear. "I'm not going to change my mind." She leaned back again and immediately sought his eyes. "After taking this long to make a decision do you think there's any way I've not already played devil's advocate to the nth degree?"

"I don't want to mess this up by rushing."

"Rushing?"

He laughed then, honestly and unreservedly, and his arms came up to pull her tight into his chest. She buried in and, closing her eyes, drew the scent of him into her lungs. Her hands slid down his chest and gripped his waist for a moment before sliding under his jacket and running up the length of his back to rest at his shoulder blades.

They both exhaled at the same time; giving in. Their bodies melted into each other, muscles limp, until the only thing holding them up was each other. Tilting her head Kate found the pulse point below his jaw and ran her tongue over it, tasting him. She followed the taste with a press of her lips, and then opened her mouth wide to graze her teeth across his jugular and then again in the hollow below his ear.

His breath came rapid and hot on her neck. His hands a constant flurry of movement; gripping and flexing, skimming across her lower back, tracing her spine, closing around her sides. He moved a leg to press between hers and the reaction was instantaneous- she backed him blindly towards the wall and rocked herself against him, her gasp sounding loudly in his ear.

She was grinding against him shamelessly; rejoicing in the feel of his erection pressing against her hip. Mouths met with a groan, wet and hot, kissing deeply. His hands fell to her arse and with fingers spread he cupped her, squeezing, drawing her tight against him and then releasing, again and again.

"We have to slow down." He growled into her mouth, his movements never stopping.

"No." She refused him. "We can do slow later," her hands reached between them to find the button on his jeans. "I couldn't slow down now if I wanted to." Her hand forced its way inside his pants, the zipper parting at the intrusion, until she found the hard length of him sheathed in satin boxers. She ran her hand from base to tip, pressing firmly, and felt him shudder against her.

"Oh, God." He groaned, his body stilling momentarily, before trembling fingers fumbled with buttons in an effort to remove her shirt.

Releasing him, Kate undid the button on her own pants and pressed them down her legs. She kicked her shoes off when her pants reached her ankles and then turned her attention to relieving Castle of his clothes. She ran her hands over his shoulders and he dropped his arms to shake out of his jacket. It hit the ground with a solid thunk and Kate spared a moment to hope his iPhone survived. Bringing their bodies back together Kate ran the flats of her hands in between his jeans and his boxers and, sliding over his arse, she shimmied his jeans down, helping them over the bulge of his arousal. She left him to kick off his own shoes and bought their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

They stood together in underwear and long shirts, legs tangling, mouths crushing. Castle's fingers still battled ineffectively with the tiny pearl buttons of her blouse.

"Keep up, Castle." Kate teased, and batted his hands away to quickly pop her own buttons.

"Those things are murder." He complained, before burying back into her, his tongue sweeping across her teeth before closing his mouth over her lip and sucking roughly, drawing her into him.

His hands slipped under her shirt, moving upwards as each button was undone, until his fingertips met the smooth satin of her bra. He paused for a moment, as if debating taking his time, and then his hands were on her, caressing her through the thin fabric. Kate finally undid the last of the buttons and tore the shirt off arching her back and pressing her breasts into his palms.

Her hands settled on his hips pulling him against her once more, desperately trying to increase the pressure of him between her legs. Castle spun them so it was Beckett's back against the wall and as soon as she felt her weight supported by solid brick she spread her legs and hooked one foot behind his knee, opening herself to him.

"Oh, God, Castle." Her voice hitched and her head rolled back against the wall.

Forgetting the delicious feel of the weight of her breasts against his palms Castle dropped his hand and, sliding between them, he slipped his fingers inside her panties. The slippery smooth heat he found was almost enough to end him. His fingertips brushed over her clit and a jolt of lightening flashed through them both.

"Get them off, Castle, now!" Kate cried out, her hips circling, rocking against his hand. "No!" she changed her mind and grabbed at his wrist, stilling his movements. Her breath came as short pants in his ear and she closed her mouth over the lobe of his ear, sucking and kissing. "I'm there, Castle, please," she begged, breathless.

Burying his fingers into the perfection of her slick wetness he traced along the length of her, circling her clit and then brushing over the tip, once, and then again. His mouth found hers and with a slow gentle kiss he held her against him as she shuddered her release. His mouth muffled her cries and he murmured his love for her as her hips quivered and rocked into him.

He felt her smile against his mouth and he allowed himself a moment of self congratulatory pride that she had come undone so completely. "You're exquisite." He whispered, his fingers still gently gliding through her wetness careful now to avoid the sensitive nerves of her clit.

She giggled, dropping her head to his shoulder, "God, Castle, I'm sorry." She laughed again, her mouth pressing into his Adam's apple.

"What on earth are you sorry for?"

"We're both still half dressed, groping each other in the hallway." Her hands ran along his waist at the line of his boxers before slipping up under his half unbuttoned shirt.

"Mmmmmm," he exhaled, his lips tracing her hairline, "Incredibly hot, Detective."

Kate found his nipples and ran her fingers in a circle around them. She was finally able to focus on his body now that the haze of her arousal was clearing and she marvelled at his self control. Tilting her hips towards his erection she silently encouraged him to move against her. Dragging his fingers through her folds and across her clit once more before trailing them through the short tangle of pubic hair and out of her panties he hooked both thumbs at the top of her underwear and shoved them down her hips.

"Red. I like it." He mumbled, almost incoherently.

Removing her hands from inside his shirt Kate took over and stepped out of her panties. With a flick of his wrist Castle had her bra undone and his mouth was immediately on her breast. Arcing into him and tangling the fingers of one hand into his hair she held him tight against her. He flicked the peak of her breast once before he ran the flat of his tongue across her and sucked as much of her nipple into his mouth as he could. Kate felt an answering surge of arousal and her need for him rose again.

Breaking free she made quick work of removing his shirt before turning her attention to his royal blue satin boxers. Loving the feel of satin against her skin she caressed him through the fabric and he moaned, pressing into her.

"Oh, Kate," he whimpered.

Kate pulled the waistband of his boxers out over his erection and, bending, she slid them down the length of his legs to his ankles. She ran her hands up the backs of both legs, her fingers curved to trace the sensitive inner skin of his thighs. When she came to his hips she held him tight against her and traced the length of him from base to tip with her tongue. He growled and his hands came to the back of her head. They hovered there, gliding through her hair, touching and then pulling away. His knees threatened to buckle. Kate kissed his stomach, circled his belly button with her tongue, and kissed her way up his body before circling each nipple and grazing her teeth across him.

Fully naked now Castle pressed against her and Kate's breath caught at the sensation. His erection was trapped between their stomachs and he rocked his hips unable to stop the motion.

"Bedroom, Kate," he nudged her sideways off the wall and linked their fingers together. She stopped to kiss him once more before hurrying down the hall, the warmth of his body firm against her back.

Neither paused once they reached the bedroom, both falling together onto the bed. Kate draped herself on top of him, legs tangled, hips grinding. His hands immediately found her breasts and her head fell forward, her hair spilling across his chest. They rocked together briefly before Kate pressed their chests together and lowered her mouth for a kiss. Wrapping his arms around her Castle rolled them over until he was on top.

Grinning at her he peppered kisses across her cheeks and down her throat. Kate turned her head to the side to grant him greater access and she spread her legs to wrap around his hips drawing him against her wetness.

With one hand anchoring them together Kate slipped her right hand between them and gripped him tightly. She guided him along her pussy and, as she felt the slippery wetness pooling between her legs for the first time, she growled his name. "Fuck, Castle. I can't believe what you do to me."

With her hand wrapped tight around him she circled the tip of him against her clit, both of them moaning at the sensation.

"I'm not sure I can last much longer, Kate." His breath came in short puffs against her breast.

"I want you inside me, Castle."

He growled in reply, a low moan that vibrated against her chest where his lips were pressed. "I need a condom, Kate. Now!" He moved slightly away from her although his hips rocked on their own accord when his cock bumped against her hip.

Kate lunged for the bedside dresser and fumbled inside. Castle buried his fingers between her legs and, for the first time, pressed upwards into her warmth. Two fingers slid immediately home, his thumb unerringly finding her clit. She cried out and, condoms forgotten, pressed her feet into the bed to slam him further inside.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, Castle." She rocked once more before forcing her attention to the box of condoms. Removing one she tore the packet with her teeth and Castle took it from her with his spare hand. She gripped him once more, holding him steady, and he slid the condom over his length in one smooth movement, his other hand never once stopping in its explorations.

Kate tugged at his upper arm, and he slipped his fingers free. With both hands Kate guided him to her entrance and angled her hips to press the head of him inside her before circling and moving away. He lowered his chest to hers, supporting his weight with his forearms, and kissed her deeply. She smiled into his mouth as she allowed him to slip just inside her before drawing away once more. He growled, and she laughed out loud. He allowed her to control their movements once more and again she circled, teased him, held him tight with her knees and kept him from entering her fully. He throbbed against her, desperate to bury himself inside her.

"Kaaaate." A guttural growl as his hips jerked against her.

Suddenly she released her knees and he plunged inside her. His answering moan echoed in her ears and she cried out with pleasure as he filled her completely. Wrapping her legs around him to increase the pressure where she needed it she clawed his back desperate to bring his weight fully onto her.

Castle angled his hips ever so slightly and, his movements urgent, brushed the pad of his thumb over her clit and plunged inside her again. It was all she needed, and all he could take; they climaxed together. His hips refused to stop moving and, with fingers lightly brushing across her breast, Castle pressed into her gently milking the last of his orgasm. Kate's skin pebbled at the light touch and she bought his mouth down to meet hers and kissed him soundly.

Long moments later he slid sideways and fit his body against her side. He let his arm snake across her stomach to curl possessively at her side, holding her close. He memorised the sight of her; the rapid rise and fall of her chest flushed red, tiny beads of perspiration gathering between her breasts as she sucked air into her lungs. Breathless. Breathtaking.

Draping her leg over him, Kate shifted slightly upwards, her body curled onto his chest. Resting on her elbow she hovered above him, her hair falling to frame her face.

"Holy Batman, Castle!" she exclaimed, eyes wide as she let out a puff of air.

His grin was enormous and he chuckled with his reply, "And I think I love you just a little bit more."

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

A/N- reviews, corrections, edit notes, questions- all welcome.

You've all just had the honour of reading the very first het-smut story i've ever written. And it chills me to know that it's un-beta'ed! I hate it when you read a love scene and you can't picture it, or a hand suddenly appears that you thought was somewhere else... ? So if any of that happened please drop me a note.

This is a new fic community for me and I've always enjoyed the back-and-forthing between writers as they all sought to improve their skills together so I'm open to feedback.

***snort* i just found two notes i'd made amongst the story (in brackets) that were meant for a beta! LOL! if there are any more in there that i missed please let me know.**


End file.
